


You should have listened

by WolfenWares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bar, M/M, Omega Verse, SHEITH - Freeform, Shameless, club, gulrakeith, shiroxkeith, spoilers for people who arnt caught up in season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenWares/pseuds/WolfenWares
Summary: A wild animal can never be truly tamed. The same is true for half-bred Gulra omegas with a sassy mouth and a suborn streak.





	You should have listened

**Author's Note:**

> This is 110% shamelss fan service for myself. Feel free to leave comments and kudos if anyone wants me to write more about these nerds.  
> SIDE NOTE: Keith is of age and Shiro is around 21. 
> 
> [[Just a few notes to get you started on this AU.  
> Shiro owns a ring of underground bars and fancy back alley eatery that only the richest of alphas visit. These bars are kept mostly secret from betas and omegas, except for the few who work inside.  
> Inside the bars are well kept, fancy, and pristine. Leaders of big businesses and people of the government often visit for fine wine and quiet conversation. The rooms always smell of powerful men and woman.  
> Omegas are to be kept on leashes and close by their alphas side, with headgear to cover their faces, keeping the smells out. Its VERY much like a high-end kink dungeon for high-end people of power.  
> Keith, being the little shit that he is, is a bit more immune to alphas scents than other omegas, and likes to act out whenever you gets the chance.  
> Keiths gulra ears are always present, but his eyes turn yellow close to his heat cycle.  
> Shiro, being in his late teens/early 20s, is way to sweet and likes to spoil Keith and as such, has taught the boy that he can get away with certain things.  
> That should be about it! Please enjoy!!]]

  
  
  
  
He was taking pet life rather....harshly.  
  
When Shiro brought Keith home, he wasnt expecting it to be easy on the little half breed, but ANYTHING would be better than the shitfest he had to deal with during the first few months.  
  
Keith was sold at auction by a slave trader looking to gain some decent cash. If it wasnt for Shiro stepping up to the plate, the teen would have been sold off to some abusive Gulra alpha who, in Shiros opinion, wasnt even worth the ground he walked on.  
So rather than let this frail little man be carted home to god knows where, Shiro spent one bank accounts worth of GAC to buy the rights to the boy he soon learned was named 'Keith', and took him home.  
  
The first escape was right out of the auction house, when Keith had decided to shoot off down a random alleyway in an attempt to make it back home.  
The second was once they finally MADE IT home, and Keith chose to check each and every door and window to see if any would open.  
They would, he did, and he was gone.  
The third was a bit more hilarious in that Keith, having been commanded to stay by Shiros side, slipped off during a visit to a rather ritzy-looking hotel for the alpha to meet up with some business partners.  
Needless to say, with the new surroundings, Keith quickly got lost and was forced to ask someone to lead him back to his alpha, lest he get picked up by some other nere-do-well.  
  
A couple months down the line and the boy was finally getting the idea. If he behaved, he was rewarded, and if he acted out, he was put in his place (which was more fun than the rewards, sometimes, depending on how Shiro felt that day.)  
One such day was today. Keith found himself nearing his monthly heat which, ordinarily, Shiro would comfort him through, but the cat was extremely volatile in the days leading up to, and during, that time of the month, and he just couldnt keep his mouth shut.  
He hadnt meant to sass his alpha. Shiro was only asking a simple question of how the boy was feeling, but he couldnt help it.   
  
"I'd be doing better if you'd leave me alone."  
It was muttered under his breath, breaking two of the rules that were set for him.  
Rule one, dont mumble when answering an alpha, it was rude, and rule number two was to always look an alpha in the eyes when asked a question.  
Shiro usually wouldnt discipline him for something so minor, but the man seemed to be in a sour mood, and before Keith could blink there was a cold hand gripping the top of his head, turning it so he had no choice but to look up at his master.  
  
"Keith I asked you a question. Is that how you answer me?" Shiro questioned, warm eyes staring down at his kitten.  
  
Keith could smell him. God he was so close and he always smelled like cinnamon or a warm forest and he knew he was supposed to answer but-!  
A harsh tug at the top of his head snapped him back to the task at hand.  
"I'm sorry..." He almost moaned out, eyes closing for a moment before opening again, violet ears pinned back against his head.  
"I didn't mean it."   
  
"I know you didn't. So then why did you say it?"  
  
Keith couldnt answer. He didnt know why he was rude, or lied about his answer. Sometimes all he EVER wanted was Shiros attention! Yet for some stupid reason, he spoke out of line, and was about to get in trouble for it.  
  
"Your punishment-" Shiro started, his voice stern but hand gentle as he changed from gripping Keiths hair, to petting it.  
"-is to come with me to work this evening. Collar and lead. Am I understood?"  
  
"Shiro I cant! Its to close to-!" To close to his cycle. Way to close for him to be around any other alphas! It was just embarrassing to admit... He would be a begging wet mess on his knees in an instant if he went!  
  
"Dont you trust me?" The alpha asked, tugging gently on one purple ear, smiling at the very soft moan it earned him.  
  
Keith nodded, unable to answer.  
  
"Then you'll do as your told. Be by the door at seven this evening."  
With a quick kiss, Shiro turned and left, heading back to work on whatever it was he had been doing.  
  
================================================================  
  
  
The kitten was ready, like just he was told, at exactly seven o'clock, standing by the massive front door, thick red collar around his neck, and the lead to it resting in his hands which were clenched tight around the leather.  
  
"That collar is fetching on you, Keith." Came his alphas voice from down the hall, Shiro dressed in a nice black tailcoat, the rest of his attire matching the same midnight hue, his undershirt a slightly silvery-white, and a glove of the same color fitted over his right hand.  
Most people assume that glove was a statement of his class. They rumored that he covered his right hand so as to not sully himself with commoners.   
In truth, it was to hide the fact that he too had a bit of the Gulra in him.  
Or rather, on him.  
While Keith was half-bred, Shiros arm wasnt a born gift, it was forced upon him at a younger age, when he was used for entertainment.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Keith answered, only able to look at Shiro for a moment before his face became flushed, and he turned away.  
  
Shiro wouldnt hold that leash until the very moment they stepped foot into the bar. He hated the idea of a living person being kept as an animal, but this was Keiths punishment, and Shiro had a role to play.  
  
================================================================  
  
His gloved hand held tight to the lead, keeping his pet inches from his side as they walked through the bar, both their heads held high.  
Shiro had allowed Keith that little bit of pride at least.   
When they were somewhere Shiro owned, his omega was allowed to show his pride as well. Even for being in the lower class of citizens, Keith was still higher than the other omega in the building. He was owned by Takashi Shirogane, the sexiest bar-keep and business man this galaxy had ever seen.  
  
Even with this in mind, Keith wasnt able to save face for very long.  
After making a few rounds, the overpowering aroma of so many powerful alphas started to make his head swim. His addled mind melted into visions of being owned by his own alpha, and soon those hands found themself clinging to Shiros coat tails for dear life.  
'Keep your head high' He reminded himself. 'Dont let anyone see your weak.'  
  
However Shiro could see it. He could smell it.   
Keith was like a field of flowers to him. Sweet and floral was the scent that belonged to his omega, and he could pick it out above everything else in the room.  
Once the little halfbreed started to cling to his side, the alpha happily wrapped his right arm around his kitten, helping Keith stay on his feet.  
  
Ten minutes later, and Keith couldnt take it anymore.  
  
The poor boy was practically hiding in his alphas coat, trying to keep all the other smells away other than Shiros.  
All he wanted was the warm autumn smell and nothing more.  
"S-shiro..." He asked softly, trying not to interrupt the conversation the alpha was currently having with another man about some business venture.  
  
"Yes, my pet?" Shiro answered instantly.  
That wasnt the answer Keith wanted. He wasnt a 'pet' to be kept, and Shiro knew that.  
Once again, being the rebel he was, Keith reached out, hand slightly shaking, and took hold of his own lead, feirce eyes looking up past dark bangs to stare defiantly at his 'owner'.  
  
"I want to go dance." He said simply, holding that gaze.  
"I beg your pard-"  
"I want. To go. Dance." Keith repeated, a bite in his tone this time.  
  
Shiro thought on the request for a moment, and then carefully raised a hand, unclipping the lead from his omegas leash, but keeping the deep red color in place around his neck.  
  
Keith was off in an instant, making his way through the crowd and right up onto center stage, a beautifully polished marble floor with a stainless steel pole situated right in the middle.  
The room grew silent. Everyone present knew who this boy belonged to, and Shiro, still standing off to the side, was instantly worried his entire life was about to come crashing down on him.  
  
As the next song started up, Keith carefully walked towards the pole, one hand reaching out to feel the chilled surface.  
The bass quickened, and so too did Keiths heartbeat. Was he really doing this?   
The music grew louder, his eyes glanced over his shoulder, catching the worried look in Shiros eyes, and was there a faint blush across the alphas scared face?  
Yup. He was doing this.  
  
His body quickly matched the tempo of the music filling the large room, and Keith was on that pole faster than he expected.  
The boy simply let his body tell him what to do. Being half Gulra, it really wasnt that hard. His strength was enough to keep him off the floor, and he would put on one hell of a show.  
Half way though, he was already down to jeans and a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt that showed off each and every muscle in his torso.  
Another quick glace towards his alpha, and Keith knew he was in for a fun evening.  
  
Shiro, the rich and powerful alpha, was currently alone against a back wall, brows pinched together as he watched his pet with unblinking eyes, one hand half covering his blushing face, and the other firmly clamped over his crotch.  
Keith could almost smell him from across the room. That heavy fall scent that drove him mad with want. It spurred on his dance, only succeeding in making him lose himself to the music more.  
He would prove that he could earn his keep. He wasnt some helpless 'pet' that needed to be cared for.  
  
[[to be continued~]]  
  
[[[I havnt proof read this AT ALL so Im sorry for any errors]]]  
  


 


End file.
